


Left My Heart

by A_M_Kelley



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant (Sorta), Comfort Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Porn that tries to have plot, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Skype, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has become distant after the allignment of the Nine Realms and Thor ends up developing an unlikely relationship with Darcy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueStarEgo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarEgo/gifts).



> Requested by BlueStarEgo.

The first time had been an accident. Thor was just learning how to work a computer to use skype so he could talk to Jane more while they were apart, but instead of Jane answering it had been Darcy. Thor was initially embarrassed, thinking that he had contacted Darcy by accident, but that wasn't the case. Jane was out and Darcy answered for her just to assure Thor.

The times after that were on purpose, though.

When Thor couldn't get ahold of Jane, which was invariably, he would contact Darcy to kill some of his off time. He quite enjoyed talking to her from time to time, seeing as she reminded Thor of his own friends. Plus, Darcy was very knowledgeable about technology and often gave Thor a few tips when Tony or Bruce couldn't.

It was odd how quick and natural their friendship grew over weeks of talking on skype, then again Darcy had a penchant for getting under people's skin. Whether that was a good or bad thing was another story entirely, but Thor took pleasure in her offbeat personality as well as Darcy's uncanny ability to make him laugh in any situation.

Darcy would often crack jokes and make pop-culture references that unfortunately fell flat since Thor didn't understand what they meant. That didn't matter though because Darcy was always ready to elaborate and Thor enjoyed learning about mortal things. He was here to stay, so why not?

Jane seemed to be busy a lot of the time and Thor hardly ever got the chance to talk to her after a while, but this was a burden lightened by Darcy and it ultimately resulted in Thor being taken by her. Jane had made Thor feel things he never could before, but now... Here was Darcy who was not only charming and undeniably funny, but willing to take time out of her day, whether she was busy or not, just to talk to him.

It helped that Darcy was so optimistic and vibrant even when Thor had no reason to be. His conversations with Jane were few to scarce and they always ended abruptly, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth with many things left unsaid. Thor wasn't exactly sure how this ever came to be, though.

Perhaps Jane was still upset by the fact that he hadn't come to see her when he fought alongside the Avengers even though Thor had been too preoccupied with catching Loki and saving the world. That was no excuse to give him the cold shoulder now after all that happened with the nine realms, Loki, and the Dark Elves either. He had been through hell to save Jane and now she was acting despondent despite these obvious facts.

And then there was Darcy...

Darcy, a person who probably had better things to do with her life, spent time cheering Thor up and keeping him company since Jane was _too busy_. Thor was aware that they were friends and that Darcy wasn't doing it out of pity, but the act alone was completely selfless and it reinforced the bond they had forged over the following weeks.

It scared Thor more than anything but it left him with a feeling he hasn't experienced since his time with Jane when they initially met. Thor was more giddy and always looked forward to talking with Darcy to the point he almost forgot about Jane since she was being so distant. From time to time he still thought about Jane and would ask about her.

"I know I ask this of you constantly," Thor says, blushing as he does, "but what news of Jane? Is she doing alright?"

"She's good..." Darcy trails off, trying to choose her words correctly. She doesn't like lying to Thor but having to relay messages between Thor and Jane is awkward enough. "Just very busy as of late. Erik is kinda a handful. She misses you a lot."

"As do I," Thor replies hopefully, but even on webcam his posture betrays him.

Darcy doesn't acknowledge this though. For Thor's sake.

"You don't have to do this every other day," Thor points out after they stare at their screens for a long moment. "Talk to me, I mean."

Darcy seems taken aback by this, wondering what Thor thinks all their skype calls are really about. Darcy isn't one for giving out pity because her brain doesn't work.like that. She likes talking and making people laugh and annoying them (depending on who you ask). This remark leaves her speechless for a moment as she gawks blankly at Thor's relayed image through the webcam.

"I know... But I enjoy talking to you," Darcy professes truthfully, resting her chin in the palm of one of her hands. "You always have something to say and you're intelligent. I get bored talking to the same assholes over and over again."

"I'm not familiar with this term... _asshole_... What does it mean?" Thor asks innocently, furrowing his eyebrows.

This makes Darcy burst out with laughter despite the genuine curiosity behind it. Thor's lack of knowledge is one thing, but the fact that he really has no clue is too hilarious. And the way he asks it is priceless. Thor is at a loss for the joke he inadvertently made but Darcy's smile and laugh nearly smothers him in the best way possible.

"Asshole is a term we use to describe people who are overly rude or obnoxious," Darcy tells him after she's done laughing.

"So, would this term apply to Mr. Stark?" Thor poses with curiosity and it makes them both laugh.

"I don't see why not," Darcy giggles, trying to hide her obvious grin behind her hand. "But I don't recommend you saying that to his face. It's not technically a nice thing to say."

"You shouldn't do that," Thor says after he's done guffawing, though there is still a wide grin on his face.

"Do what?" Darcy asks suddenly put on the spot. She almost forgot she was on webcam.

"Cover your mouth when you laugh," Thor specifies. "You shouldn't do that. You have a nice smile."

"Oh, well thank you," Darcy gushes with flattery. She looks away from the webcam as if she's searching for something but is unfruitful in her attempt.

"Are you busy?" Thor inquires, face falling ever so slightly.

This makes Darcy quickly snap her head back to the screen.

"Oh! No, I was just--" She stumbles over her thoughts for a moment before gaining her composure. "You know the intern, Ian? Well, he was supposed to be here like an hour ago and still hasn't shown up."

"Are you two supposed to be doing the _going out_ tonight?" Thor asks in a very off-key tone as if he's still trying to grasp what different euphemisms mean.

"Me and Ian? No... It's not like that," Darcy confesses. There is perhaps a hint of sadness underlined in it, but Thor doesn't seem to notice it. "We just have some data to go over for Jane."

The mention of Jane leaves a pang in the pit of Darcy's stomach, immediately feeling regret for bringing her up once again. She tried to avoid talking about Jane as much as possible because it only made Thor more depressed of her overwhelming absence in his new life on Earth. Or as he called it, Midgard.

"But me and Ian..." Darcy goes on to say, changing the subject. "That was sorta just a one time thing. He said it was bad to mix work and personal life. We're still friends though."

"This Ian sounds like a fool," Thor concludes skeptically shaking his head briefly. "A fool for letting someone as fair as you go."

This compliment warms Darcy's heart and she smiles brightly despite her nerves but doesn't attempt to hide it this time. Darcy feels vaguely like a girl with a high school crush and it's almost unfair how lucky Jane is to have someone willing to make her feel like that everyday... But Jane takes it for granted. She knows Jane has been willfully avoiding Thor, for who knows what reason. Jane had explained it before but Darcy blocked it out.

It kills Darcy to think of all that wasted compassion being rejected on purpose. It makes Darcy mad, envious even, but it's not her place to intervene. Even when it crushes her heart to make up excuses for Jane just because her friend is being over dramatic. How could she not forgive Thor? Or thank him for saving her life?

It was beyond Darcy why Jane would be so passive aggressive when Thor did nothing but love her. Darcy, on the other hand, would be swooning by now... It wasn't until recently when Darcy became aware just how determined Thor could really be about Jane though.

***~*~*~***

It was Wednesday. Today is the day when Darcy occasionally went out to buy groceries for her and Jane's apartment, or _flat_ since they were in London. She didn't have to pick up much since Jane had been virtually gone for a better part of the week, so Darcy only had to juggle three bags of random crap she bought to get by on.

She rounded the corner and came to a stop at the foot of her stoop when she saw a familiar well-muscled figure standing expectantly at her front door. It was Thor in all his blonde glory and he was dressed in civilian clothes. Probably going incognito if somebody decided to stop him for an autograph.

"Um, hi there," Darcy says after a moment, making herself known.

Thor spins around on his heel, having been taken by surprise and snapped out of his musings by Darcy's presence. His face drops a little, half-expecting it to be Jane, but Thor smiles all the same when he sees Darcy standing at the bottom of the stoop expectantly. He notices the bags she's carrying and quickly rushes to her side.

"Here, let me help you with those," he offers selflessly, grabbing up her groceries before Darcy can protest.

Not that Darcy would have protested anyway. Her arms started falling asleep two blocks back and she was thankful that Thor was a gentleman.

"Thank you," Darcy blushes, taking a half-hearted little bow in respect to the Asgardian prince.

She jogs up the few stairs leading to her front door, boots clicking each step she takes, and fishes her keys out. Darcy unlocks the door hastily with trembling hands. Trembling? Why was she so damn giddy all of a sudden? Talking to Thor via skype was one thing but having him here in the flesh was something else altogether.

She holds the door open long enough for Thor to stalk through and shuts it promptly, throwing her keys on the table and shrugging off her coat. Thor stands at the edge of the little kitchenette, looking around as he takes in the sight of Darcy and Jane's apartment.

"You can just set those on the counter," Darcy informs Thor, pointing in the general direction.

Thor complies to the advice, setting the groceries down carefully before following Darcy towards the sofa. Darcy sits down with a content sigh. Jane took the car and Darcy nearly had to walk a mile and back just for groceries. A cab had been out of the question because she barely had enough money for food. But that was beside the point.

"So, did you just get in or..?" Darcy inquires with intrigue, trailing off precariously.

"I flew," Thor simply states, taking a seat next to her and making the cushions dip with the added weight.

"By plane or..?" Thor gives her a cheeky grin and she only nods once. "You physically flew here, didn't you?"

"Of course."

"Why?" Darcy asks peculiarly. "Not that I mind you just... _dropping in_. Just wondering what warranted a visit from you."

"I was hoping to catch Jane here," Thor clarifies, taking on a more serious tone. "Where is she? I wish to speak with her."

"I don't know what to tell you. Jane's not here. She's been gone all week and I don't know when she'll be back," Darcy admits, cringing at the way Thor frowns. "I'm so sorry."

"I suppose that's just as well," Thor dismisses forlornly, getting ready to stand up and leave.

"No," Darcy protests, grabbing Thor by the wrist on a spur of the moment. "This is important... Or else you wouldn't have just flown down here."

"You're right," Thor confesses, shoulders slumping in defeat. He sits back down but Darcy doesn't let go of his wrist. "The truth is Darcy, I came here today because I'm done."

"Done?"

Darcy is afraid by what this might imply and she isn't sure what to make of it. Thor clasps Darcy hand in his, pulling her to him before kissing her sweetly on the lips and knocking her off guard. Darcy's eyes snap open as wide as they can go and despite knowing that this is wrong, her arms refuse to cooperate. She needs to push him away before this goes too far.

But Thor is so gentle and considerate, taking his time to kiss Darcy thoroughly to the point where she knows this isn't an accident. He cups her face to stroke the soft skin affectionately as if they were lovers, but they're not. This is Thor. This is Jane's boyfriend. Suddenly, Darcy's reflexes kick in and she pushes the God away slightly.

"What's the big idea?" Darcy demands fervently, out of breath.

"It's always been you, Darcy," Thor mumbles, cupping her face softly. "I didn't know it until now."

"But Jane--"

Darcy's sentence is cut off and muffled into a _mmph_ when Thor kisses her again and she immediately melts into him. She wasn't entirely sure what Thor had meant by that statement but one thing was for sure. Thor was _done_ with Jane's avoidant behavior and if she wasn't going to grow up, then Thor would move on.

Thor deepens the kiss when he swiftly parts Darcy's full lips with his tongue, feeling the protests leaving her shaken body one by one. She brings her hands up to gently grip onto Thor's shoulders for leverage, keeping up with the way he flicks his tongue against hers and relishing how it feels.

"Is there a more suitable place to bed you?" Thor inquires, murmuring the hushed words against her mouth.

Darcy makes a choked up little noise and blindly leads Thor to her bedroom without a word. She feels like she's floating down the hallway until Thor picks her up and lays her down gracefully across the mattress. As if it were their wedding night and Thor was finally able to bed his bride.

Thor slowly crawls up the length of the bed, shadowing Darcy prone body that is more than willing to anticipate what's to come. He stares down at her for the briefest moment before they join together in another chaste kiss. Darcy arches into his body that seems to just drape over her's perfectly. They part for air mostly, but also so they can shed their clothes.

They both undress swiftly, Thor with deft and nimble hands while Darcy manages with her trembling fingers that have since been rattled by a mixture of nerves and adrenaline. Every so often Darcy spares a quick glance to see if Thor is almost bare and by the time Darcy is finished with her own clothes, Thor is patiently waiting for her. Seems like that's all Thor is capable of these days. Waiting.

Darcy leans back on her palms after discarding her clothes, leaving her dark locks of hair to tousle around her bare shoulders. She sits there, unmoving just for Thor, letting him see her bare form in it's entirety. She too drinks in the sight of the God, letting her desire cloud the better part of her conscience.

He wordlessly leans over her, capturing Darcy in,a passionate kiss as his battle hardened hands roam across her body. They are rough to the touch but deceivingly gentle in their trek to map out her well curved form. Darcy sighs here and there whenever Thor caresses her in a particularly sensitive area. His hands briefly stop at her breasts, stroking Darcy's feverish skin and tweaking the hardened peaks of even more sensitive skin.

This act alone makes her squirm and quiver when Thor's fingers seek out other planes of her body. His hand runs down the flat of her abdomen only to come at a complete stop at her moistened opening. Darcy gasps by reflex when Thor rubs the pad of two of his fingers against the slick and over sensitized skin.

Thor takes Darcy's breath away with another deep kiss that claims them both as he circles his fingers around Darcy's orifice until eventually easing them into her slowly. He swallows the moans that inevitably escape her throat and the noises Darcy makes is enough to get a throbbing reaction out of the God of thunder.

Thor's free hand comes up to cup the base of Darcy's skull, angling her head just right so he can plunder her mouth more deeply. He flexes his dexterous fingers inside of Darcy, loosening the slick walls to make way for something bigger. The way Thor seems to take his time drives Darcy up the wall to point where she wishes he would just finish her off with his fingers already, but this doesn't happen.

The God of thunder lets go of her neck and pulls away from the kiss while sliding his fingers out of her in turn, leaving Darcy to fall against the mattress with a frustrated little moan. She squirms against the sheets, twisting them in her hands when Thor settles his body between her poised thighs. Darcy's body is more willing to open for him by this point and there is nothing to stop them now. Not even a guilty conscience.

Darcy reaches down to grasp Thor's cock in the palm of her hand, noticing how small her hand is compared to his endowment. The size and heat of it makes her shiver with delight and Darcy swears her knees begin to tremble at the thought of it slipping inside any second now.

She lines up Thor's leaking cock to her prepared entrance and wiggles her body down a fraction until the tip nudges into her. Darcy gasps at the sensation of being breached and lets out jagged breaths as Thor slowly sinks into her, spreading the velvet walls of her channel to make room for his cock. Her hands seek out Thor's well-toned body in an attempt to grip something as a sharp pain pulses through her for a moment.

The pain eventually subsides and is replaced by the full sensation as her muscles reflexively clench around the cock invading her. Thor pulls out marginally, testing Darcy's threshold before pushing back in to stir up more commotion from Darcy's panting mouth. This continues on a loop until Thor builds up the perfect pace to make them both moaning wrecks.

Thor snaps his hips, colliding with Darcy's each time he thrusts into her wet opening. He leans down over her close enough for Darcy to wrap her arms around his shoulders, clinging to his strong yet gentle body as he drives them both further to orgasm. His face is in the crook of her neck and Darcy's eyes are promptly stitched shut from the teeming pleasure of Thor's cock fucking her slow but shallowly.

By the time Darcy is close to the edge, she is mumbling mess, moaning incoherent praises that fall deafly onto Thor's ears. The blood in his head is too pounding for him to hear much of anything until Darcy finally calls out in ecstasy. Her whole body seems to tense and close around him, gripping the hardness of his cock tightly as her body releases endorphins in pulsing waves.

Darcy throws her head back against the plush pillows but continues to hang onto Thor as her full lips form an "O" of completion. Thor takes this opportunity to grab Darcy by the hips and starts to really give it to her, hoping to draw out her orgasm until he finds his own. Which doesn't take too long soon after.

Thor had been tightly wound ever since Jane started avoiding him and his body craved completion in any form available and he finally got it. It had come in the form of Darcy and her warm presence that lulled him into a cocoon of comfort. Thor thrusts four more times with his orgasm following shortly after the fourth, causing his cock to twitch and flex inside of Darcy as he came. Not once in the aftermath had Darcy let go of him. They simply basked in the glow of their infidelity.

And it was glorious.


End file.
